This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and more specifically to electrical terminals for use in lamp sockets for lamp bulbs which have a wedge base.
Lamp bulbs having a wedge base have been known and used for some time. The wedge base of these lamp bulbs include a central vent tube bounded by laterally extending side wings. The lamp filament is energized by a pair of contact wires which extend out of the respective ends of the side wings and are bent over onto sides of the respective side wings which are on opposite sides of the wedge base. The other sides of the side wings have laterally extending troughs which are used to retain the lamp bulb in the lamp socket.
A common problem associated with such lamp bulbs is that the bulbs are sometimes overinserted into the lamp socket with the result that the bulb is not properly retained in the lamp socket.
Another common problem associated with such lamp bulbs is that the contact wires are often skewed or bent out of shape during handling resulting in poor or improper electrical contact when the lamp bulbs are inserted into the lamp sockets.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,896, filed Dec. 27, 1988, NOW abandoned which is assigned to General Motors Corporation, the assignee of this invention, proposes a terminal which overcomes these common problems in a simple and efficient manner.